1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-user satellite receiving system and a method for receiving satellite signals, and more particularly to a low cost LNB (low-noise block) and method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of satellite TV system, the signals received by a dish antenna are transferred to a frequency converter called LNB (Low Noise Block converter). The LNB converts the incoming signal to a lower frequency in the area between 950 and 2150 MHz, and then amplifies the signal before it is sent to a satellite tuner. However, one satellite tuner may no longer satisfy the requirement of a household because a variety of different TV appliances may need to receive different TV programs simultaneously in different rooms in one household. Therefore, the trend is to provide a LNB having the capability of providing multiple outputs to multiple tuners such that the reception of any channel from any path on the multiple tuners in different receive appliances simultaneously and independently. However, the cost of the conventional LNB is too high because of the costs of discrete components installed therein. Therefore, providing a low cost LNB is becoming an urgent problem in the field of satellite TV system.